theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat Girl
Bat Girl is the sixth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 12 February 2018. It is preceded by Mildred's Family Tree and is followed by Hollow Wood. Synopsis Enid takes a practical joke too far and is threatened with expulsion. Mildred turns herself into a bat but can’t remember how to turn herself back. Clarice struggles to understand the appeal of practical jokes. Plot The girls are preparing for careers night, but Enid finds out that her mother can't come because she has a show on. Mildred mentions that Enid's parents always come when she is in trouble. Early the next morning, Miss Hardbroom wakes everyone up and marches them to the Great Hall, where there is toilet paper floating around everywhere. Enid owns up to the prank, telling Mildred and Maud that her parents will have to come now she is in trouble. Meanwhile, Clarice doesn't understand what is funny about putting toilet paper everywhere. After cleaning up the mess, Enid goes to see Miss Cackle, and finds out that not only will her parents still not be coming, but careers night has been cancelled and replaced with an assessment day, and Enid will be expelled if she doesn't pass. Everyone is unhappy with Enid, and Mildred hears Ethel and Felicity plotting to make Enid fail the assessments. Ethel realizes that Mildred has heard them, and uses a spell to lock her in her room. In art class, Ethel uses a potion spray to cause Enid to knock paint all over her picture, but Miss Mould thinks it makes the picture even better. In her room, Mildred uses a spell to transform herself into a bat. In Chanting, Ethel uses the potion again, causing Enid to sing the chant backwards, and Miss Bat fails her. Outside, Clarice is working on something in her notebook. Mildred starts to forget what she is supposed to be doing as a bat, but sees Enid through the window and remembers. She flies through the window into Rowan-Webb's class and starts attacking Ethel, causing her to drop the potion bottle, which smashes, and the students chase her back out the window. Back in her room, Mildred can't remember how to change herself back, but when she knocks over a bottle of ink and walks in it, it gives her an idea. In class, Enid gets Rowan-Webb's questions right, now that Ethel isn't messing with her. As Maud and Enid go to leave class, Bat-Mildred comes flying back in with a note that says 'Help not bat'. In potions class, Miss Hardbroom notices that Mildred, Maud and Enid are missing, and goes to find them. Maud and Enid realize that the bat is Mildred, and change her back just as Miss Hardbroom appears. Miss Hardbroom takes them to Miss Cackle's office; while waiting outside, Mildred explains that she changed into a bat to help Enid. Meanwhile, Clarice says she has something to show Beatrice and Sybil, but Ethel barges through the door ahead of them, setting of Clarice's trap which dumps slime all over her, and they are caught by Miss Hardbroom. In Miss Cackle's office, the Headmistress is impressed that Enid would risk her place at the Academy to help Mildred, and allows her to stay. Clarice has been give lines for her prank, and tells Sybil and Beatrice she wanted to show that she does have a sense of humor, and they help her with her lines. Meanwhile Enid has a mirror call with her mother, who is proud of her. Quotes Beatrice: I once gave my brother a toffee onion instead of a toffee apple. Sybil: Eurgh! Clarice: How completely absurd. Sybil: My friend, Tempest, taught her parrot to say, "Help, I've been turned into a parrot." THEY LAUGH Clarice: How utterly featherbrained. What am I missing? Beatrice: A sense of humour? Sorry, Clarice, you just don't get it. Clarice: That's not possible, I get everything. Even fractions. Enid: I'm so sorry I let you down, Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle: Can you tell me why? Enid: There was something I had to do. Miss Cackle: You mean helping a certain Mildred Hubble out of a spot of bother? Enid: Please, Miss Cackle, she shouldn't get any of the blame for this. She became a bat because of me. I just... I had to make sure she was all right. Miss Cackle: So you sacrificed your place here to help her? I'm impressed. You've shown you can be selfless, make an effort, be responsible. Enid: I have? Miss Cackle: Indeed, you have. I told you earlier that every choice you make has a consequence... and loyalty and kindness do not go unnoticed, not at Cackle's Academy. Enid: Miss Cackle said you wanted to speak to me? Mrs Nightshade: I was so disappointed by your behaviour this morning. I'm glad you managed to turn things around. I'm sorry about careers night... but the truth is, it's hard being a working witch. I miss out on so much, including watching my daughter growing up and turning into the great witch I know she will be. I'd better go. I'm proud of you, Enid. Enid: Thanks, Mum. Break a broom. Enid: I'll be steering clear of trouble from now on. Maud: I don't know about that. Mildred: Yeah, I thought trouble was your middle name? Enid: Actually, it's Elvira. Mildred: Elvira? Seriously? Miss Hardbroom: A disguise potion is important for when a witch wishes to travel incognito- to be camouflaged amongst hoi polloi. Gallery BatGirlEpisodeImage.png Clarice2.jpg Sybil beatrice.jpg WW17-S2-6-1.jpg Category:2017 TV Series